The Book Of Lore
by TheChampionOfLight
Summary: "It was Late and I was going to play AQW with my freinds when something weird happend". Lisa, Beth and Sophie were compleatly normal at least untill they were pulled into the world of Lore. The Warrior, Rouge and Mage are now on a quest to save Lore from Drakath and perhaps fall in love on the way. DrakathxOCxTomix WarlicxOC ZhoomxOC
1. Chapter 1

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys I hope you enjoy this Fan Fiction **

**Dawn: Same here**

**Dusk: Humph**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Wait who are you? :l**

**Dusk: You think you can have a username like that and not have alter-egos **

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Okay... anyway if you are reading this thank you so much. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Dusk & Dawn: TheChampionOfLight does not own AQW it belongs to Artix entertainment**

**_Lisa's POV_**

It was late at night and I was staying at my Granny's, so I had decided to call my friends."So guys want to play some Adventure Quest Worlds with me" I asked my friends over Skype. "Sure Lisa" both Sophie and Beth replied. I had just logged in when my Internet page went black. I tried to close it, but it kept refusing to. "Guy's my computers doing something weird" Sophie said worriedly.

"Is it that the Internet has gone black and refuses to close" I asked. "How did you know?" she replied. "Cause the same thing is happening to me" I said quietly.

"Okay this is freaky." Beth added "It's the same with me".

Just before I could say anything, a bright light flashed out of the screen. The last sound I remember hearing was my friends screaming and my Granny's car coming up the drive way.

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so short.**

**Dawn: Please review **

**Dusk: Humph **


	2. Chapter 2

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys I hope you're still reading this. **

**Dawn: Me too**

**Dusk: I don't**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: DUSK!**

**Dusk: Don't scream in my ear. **

**(Muffled Arguing) **

**Dawn: Ohh dear, anyways...**

**Dawn: TheChampionOfLight does not own AQW it belongs to Artix entertainment**

**_Warlic's POV_**

I was walking through the forest at about midday as I always did. When I suddenly felt a massive magical energy. I returned home to Battleon to see if I could pinpoint its whereabouts and I was shocked to find three girls unconscious inside my shop when I returned.

The tallest was a mage. She had short, straight hair that was brown with blond streaks. She also had brown eyes. The second was a medium-height warrior. She had black hair with red streaks that went down to her back and was slightly curly. She also had blue, almost turquoise eyes. The smallest was a rogue. She had short, straight brown hair and dark green eyes.

I sighed and went to wake them up, I thought perhaps they had been Robbers who had been knocked unconscious by something they had tried to steal from Me. but as I was about to wake the first I felt the strong magic again.

_It was coming from them._

I quickly went to fetch Yulgar and Artix. It was only a matter of time before someone else would sense the power and try to find them.

**_Lisa's POV_**

I awoke in a soft bed and thought back to the events of the night before, I smiled and said to myself "Thank the gods, It was just a dream". "Good your awake, are you alright?" a male voice asked. "I'm fine sir" I said sleepily. "Wait...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed when I fully woke up. "Artix what's going on?" Another voice worriedly called from behind the door. "It's okay Yulgar, She just woke up and is a bit shocked" Artix replied.

I froze. "Yulgar and Artix" I thought to myself "It's not possible". Then I slowly turned and looked at the one who claimed to be Artix, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He had Hazelnut brown eyes and slightly darker hair. He was slightly taller than me and he was wearing silver armour with gold trimmings. He was also wearing a red cape.

"Are you Artix Von Krieger?" I slowly asked. He looked shocked but nodded. I quickly jumped out of bed and almost fell, but he caught me and said in a worried tone "Hey you should rest a bit more before you try to get up". I would have refused but to be completely honest I was exhausted and let him help me back on the bed. A second later I allowed myself to fall back into the darkness of sleep.

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I hope you like this chapter and If you are wondering about why my character say's "Thank the God's" it's because after watching so many of tauberpa's videos, I keep saying it. :)**

**Dawn: Please review and watch Mr Tauberpa's videos on YouTube **

**Dusk: Whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys **

**Dusk: Hey**

**Dawn: Hello**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Anyway before I start the story I want to thank He4artBreaker101** **and Super Saiyan 4 Sa'ad for adding my story to their favourites.**

**Dusk: Ta (Under breath) I am only saying this so she won't yell at me again**

**Dawn: Thank you**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Now the disclaimer **

**I own nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on my friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.**

**_Lisa's POV_**

I awoke once again in the room and turned to where Artix had been, but no one was there. I slowly stood up and left the room. I stopped when I reached the stairs because I could hear voices talking in hushed tones but I could hear every-word they said, which was odd because I didn't remember my hearing being so good. I crouched down and started to listen.

_"Warlic what's going on?" _A Gruff voice asked, I was guessing it was Yulgar.

_"I'm not sure, all I can say is its very powerful" _A Wise sounding voice replied.

_"How can you be sure it's really coming from them, I mean they seem harmless" _Yulgar said.

They, I thought to myself. Then it hit me they were talking about me, and if I had to guess, Beth and Sophie. "Oh my god." I was screaming in my head "What do I do?" I was panicking. I was the only one who played DragonFable and we had only done a few side quests in AQW, so I had no Idea what to do or who to trust and if I left my friends they would be even more clueless than I was now.

Then suddenly I heard I voice behind me ask "Hey, what are you doing". I screamed, out loud this time, and almost fell down the stairs. Then a hand shot out and grabbed me before I could fall. I looked up and saw a really cute guy looking concededly at me. I heard two people rushing towards the stairs to see who had screamed but I didn't pay much attention, I was too busy staring at the guy.

He was wearing silver armour with blue trimmings. He also had pure white, spiked hair and saffron yellow eyes.

**_Tomix's POV_**

I looked at the girl who I was, subconsciously, slowly pulling her closer to me. "She's kind of cute" I thought to myself "Wait... WHAT". I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I had started to blush and suddenly let her go. "H-h-hi" she stuttered.  
"Hi" I replied trying to stop my heart from beating so fast "Who are you?". "Lisa and you?" she replied staring at me. "Tomix" I replied, slowly helping her up.

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I hope you like this chapter and I'm so happy I finally got to put Tomix in**

**Dusk: It's only been one chapter.**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: (pouting) well it feels longer**

**All Together: Please review**

**Dusk: or else ****;]**


	4. Chapter 4

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys **

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I'm alone today because Dusk and Dawn have discovered Disney.**

**(In the background, Dusk: Nooooo Scar!)**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I think Dusk is voting for the wrong side though.**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Anyway now the disclaimer **

**I own nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on my friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.**

**_Lisa's POV_**

It had been an hour since I met Tomix and during that time the others had woken up. It turned out my reaction when waking up was the safest. Beth almost stabbed Yulgar with knives hidden in her boot's (don't ask me how she knew they were there) and Sophie almost set fire to Artix, Warlic and then the building. So Yulgar and Artix were keeping away from the room we were in.

Anyway Warlic had just finished explaining how he found us when he asked "So how did you get in my store". My friends looked at me, since I was the only one who knew anything about Warlic and I was best at getting us out of trouble so they had clearly decided to leave this decision to me. Thanks guys.

From all of the characters of the game, Warlic was most likely to know what happened. I sighed and made my decision. "Warlic we aren't from Lore, We're from a place called Earth." I looked up to see how he was taking this, his face was calm so I continued "On Earth you and Lore are in a game called Adventure Quest Worlds and last night when we were going to play, something odd happened and we woke up here". We watched Warlic in silence until Beth leaned over to me and whispered "You sure we can trust him L". I nodded without turning from him.

"I Believe you" he slowly replied, his face stoic. Me and Beth were happy, but Sophie was ecstatic. "Did you see a bright light?" he asked. "I thought that was when you died" Beth said looking smug. Sophie gave her a look of death and I smacked her on the head while saying "Sorry about her and yeah we did see a light".

"Then I believe that someone called you to this world using a very powerful summon spell, which explains why I felt such strong magic coming from you." Warlic told us and added, as if he could read my mind "But as for why, only time shall tell."

Time-lapse XD – 3 hours

**_Still Lisa's POV_**

Me and the others were hanging out in the lounge drinking some water. Earlier Artix and Warlic had decided to see what we knew and apparently we are naturals at fighting. Afterwards Warlic had taken us out to tell us **NEVER** to tell anyone what we told him and if they asked to say we were old friends of his.

"Guy's" Sophie asked when she was sure we were on our own. "Yes Mo" I replied. She had gone a bright shade of red which was strange as she was the cool, collected and mature one of our group. "What do you think of Warlic?" She asked quietly. "In what way" I asked slowly with a grin. "I knew it" I thought "She likes him". "You know." she said, going even redder "In a boyfriend kind of way". Beth spat out her water and almost screamed "He's older than you".

"Remember Sean, He was older than you" I replied, then I turned to Sophie and added "If you like him I say good for you, after all it's been ages since you dated Louie". Beth glared at me but she stopped when she saw how happy Sophie was and laughed when I said "Just remember if he hurts you, and I don't care how strong he is, I will kick his ass".

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Thanks for reading plus the reason I called Sophie "Mo" is because that is her nickname and in case I ever say "Beemo" that is Beth's nickname. Also review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys we're finally going to get into some fights.**

**Dawn: Hello everyone **

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Dawn, why is Dusk crying in the corner _**

**Dawn: She's still pretty beat up after she watched Scar die in the Lion King**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Okay...**

**Dawn: I'll do the Disclaimer**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Ta**

**Dawn: TheChampionOfLight owns nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on her friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Also I won't be able to update for awhile thanks to school and thank you so much LiEl0098 for adding this to their Fav's and reviewing**

_Lisa's POV_

We had been here for three days and all three of us had made quite a few new friends, but most days we only saw each other at the end of the day. Sophie spent most of her time with Warlic learning about magic and trying to get closer to him and Beth, the excuse was she was training but we all knew she was fallowing Sophie and Warlic to make sure nothing bad happened. Beth may be crazy but she did care about us. I was generally hanging out with Twilly (a cute little red moglin), Training or helping out anyone who needed it.

When I woke up, I was pretty sure it was going to be the same. I got out of the long t-shirt that I slept in (Yulgar had got one for each of us, I mean have you ever tried sleeping in armor) and changed into my armor (**1**).Then I went down stairs for breakfast and as always I was up earlier than either of my friends. "Good morning Lisa" a gruff voice said from behind the counter. I smiled cheerfully at him and said "Good morning to you too". I was a little scared by him in the beginning but once you got to know him, he was really kind. He had brown back-length hair and beard. He also had light blue eyes. He wore a green, short-sleeved top and long brown pair of trousers.

It was an hour later and the others had just got up and we had finished Breakfast (Bacon, eggs and toast. Thank the God's for the Chicken Cow) when Artix ran in panting. Then he fell on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. "Oh my god, Beth go and get Warlic" I said as me, Sophie and Yulgar ran over to Artix. While we were waiting Sophie managed to use some healing magic to heal some of the minor Injuries. Then Artix suddenly awoke and grabbed my wrist, pulled me closer and said "You guys have to get to Swordhaven Castle and help fight against the undead". Then he fell unconscious as Beth returned with Warlic. Then he went to work on Artix and Yulgar told us to go to Swordhaven. We didn't want to leave Artix at first, but then he played the People-need-help card.

"Damn you Yulgar" was my only thought as we ran towards the Castle.

Time-lapse XD – 1 hour

**_Still Lisa's POV_**

When we entered Swordhaven castle we were told to split up. Beth and Sophie were sent to help some of the knights and I was sent to defend the throne room until they could get the knights there. I had to kill a lot of undead (Can you even kill something that's dead) to even get to the throne room. "God damn it" I said as more Undead arrived and I knocked the ribs out of the skeleton. "Will this ever end" I said wearily to Robina, who was on the other side of the room. She gave me an Encouraging smile and continued to fight. Then we heard a loud explosion-like sound from the throne room. "Lisa get in there and defend the king" Robina yelled. "But..." but before I could finish she glared at me. I really didn't want to leave her alone but I knew she was right so left her and entered the throne room.

**_Sophie's POV- same time as Lisa's POV_**

"She'll be fine Sophie" Beth said sounding like she was not only trying to reassure me but also herself while pulling her knives out of a skeletons rib cage. "I hope so" I replied knocking the head's of several skeletons with my staff as I span in a circle. We had found all of the knight's but only Sir Loin and Sir Pent could leave their posts. We were about to go to the throne room when more undead had arrived. "So do I" Beth said almost quiet enough I couldn't hear her. Then an explosion-like sound resonated down the hall we were in. "Where did that come from" I asked Sir Loin. "I think it came from the throne room" he replied. Then when what he was saying sank in we all froze. "That's where Lisa is" I said starting to panic. "And the king" added Sir Pent. Then we turned and started to fight our way to the throne room.

**_Lisa's POV_**

Inside the throne room I froze with terror from what I saw. It was Sepulchure fighting King Alteon. I remembered Sepulchure from DragonFable. I remembered how much trouble he had given my character. He was still wearing the same red Doomknight armour. "King Alteon" I screamed as Sepulchure smashed the king into the ground by the throat, then he threw him across the room. The King was struggling to get up, but was failing. Then Doomknight started to walk towards the king. I don't know what I was thinking, but I sprinted across the room and stood between him and the king. "If you want to get to the King you'll have to go through me" I said as bravely as I could but fear still showed. The Doomknight stooped and started to laugh. "What's so funny" I growled my fear was slowly starting to dissolve into anger.

He stopped laughing and didn't reply, obviously deciding that I was not worth an answer and attacked. "No, no, no, no" I kept repeating in my head as he came closer, I mean I knew the basics but to face Sepulchure was not something I was ready for. I closed my eyes, preparing for the end and instead I heard clashing of metal. I opened my eyes, thinking the king had got up and saved me, and was shocked to see it was my sword in my hand that had clashed with his. I think he and the king were just as surprised. Then Sepulchure tried again and I blocked again.

"I thought perhaps that you were a pawn merely sent to slow me down but now I am forced to start to consider you a nuisance, like a insect in my food... an insect to be crushed" Sepulchure finally said after several attacks. "Holy crap, I am fighting **_The_** Sepulchure and am actually holding my own" I thought to myself. Then I realized he said something and I had no Idea how to respond, so I decided to take a page out of the hero from DF's book. "Sorry I'm starting to BUG you! GET IT... BUG you?" I said trying to keep him from attacking the King until my friends, Robina or the knights got here."HAHAHA! You're funny, but still I will kill you and Alteon." He said. "Thanks for the compli...wait...WHAT!" I screamed as he came towards me.

I was preparing to block this next attack when a bright purple light smashed into the ground, knocking everyone (except the king who was already on the ground) to the ground. Both me and Sepulchure landed on our knees and the king had finally managed to get on his knees also. We all looked up and saw a man with pale skin, Green eyes and black spiky hair. He wore black armour with a purple eye on it and he also had something that looked a bit like a cloak.

"DRAKATH!?" The two men yelled when they saw him. Then he suddenly attacked them. "What...!?" King Alteon managed to splutter as he fell down again. I managed to get up and ran over to him. I pulled him up by his shoulders to check the damage. Purple eye thingies had sprouted on him and he was breathing heavily, but he was definitely alive. Then I heard Sepulchure yell "FOOL. YOU CANNOT KILL WHAT IS ALREADY UNDEAD". I turned when I heard Drakath say "My mistake..." and I was horrified when I saw him lunge at Sepulchure and rip something dark out of his body. "I **AM** DARKNESS! I **AM** DOOM... NO FORCE ON THIS WORLD CAN DESTROY WHAT I AM! **LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!**" Screamed Sepulchure as Drakath destroyed what he had ripped out of Sepulchure's body. Sepulchure's body fell apart and what was left of him then erupted into the sky.

I heard a voice scream "Father...NOOO!". Drakath turned to a window and said "Sepulchure has a daughter? Amusing" and sent a blast out. Then I heard a crash and Drakath started to laugh wildly. Then he calmed down and said "The battle between Good and Evil is over. Now begins, the **AGE OF CHAOS!". **I felt the king shift in my grip and I realized I had been tightening my grip from fear. "Sorry" I said quietly. I didn't think he heard me because he suddenly groaned and said "What is happening to me!? Drakath... What have you done?".

He laughed again and said "Heh. Not feeling like yourself, King? Not You or anyone can stop what I'm about to do to your world. Watch as my 13 Lords of Chaos destroy everything that you love". I stood up and said "To hell we can't stop you, me and my friends will stop you". He looked at me as if he only just noticed me. He continued to stare at me as if looking through my soul and it was starting to piss me of. "Are you done" I growled. He merely shrugged and disappeared.

It was then that my friends and the others finally decided to show up and I passed out.

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I hope you like this chapter **

**All Together: Please review**

**Dusk: or else ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys**

**Dawn: Hello everyone **

**Dusk: Yo**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Anyway disclaimer time Dusk**

**Dusk: No**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I'll give you a cookie**

**Dusk: Hell's yeah **

**TheChampionOfLight owns nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on her friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Here you go **

**Dusk: Nom**

_**Sophie's POV**_

When we got to the throne room we saw the king covered in purple eye thingies and Lisa collapsing. That had been two hours ago. The King was still pretty weak but he would live. Lisa hadn't woken up yet and me and Beth were getting worried, Warlic assured us that it was merely shock and she would wake soon. I hoped he was right.

_**Lisa's POV**_

_I opened my eyes and all I saw was Black. "Umm hello" I called out.  
Hello  
"Who are you?" I called out again  
You know me Lisa  
"I really don't"  
Well then. You will have to find out yourself Just trust me 'Kay ;)  
"Did you just wink at me and how da fudge can you do that when I can't see you"  
I just can, jeez, anyhow do you remember what happened  
"I was fighting Sepulchure and then some dude calling himself Drakath killed him and Injured the king"  
Some guy?  
"Yeah, I mean that couldn't be the real Drakath. I mean that guy was crap at fighting but the guy from the fight was really good and almost as cute as Tomix"  
I hate to break it to you but that was the Drakath Slugwrath  
"So I just called Drakath cute...GOD DAMN IT"  
I am sorry about stopping your ranting but you have to wake up now after all wouldn't want to keep him waiting.  
"Huh"  
And I awoke._

_**Tomix's POV**_

_"I hope you wake up soon" I whispered quietly and I almost had a heart attack when Lisa suddenly woke up. She looked around the room and then she turned her head to me quizzically and asked "Tomix?". I suddenly blushed and stuttered "Y-y-yes". Then she asked "Where am I?". _

_She was probably starting to freak out so I quickly replied "You're in one of the guest room's of the castle after you collapsed the king told your friends to take you here". "Okay, I understand all of that but I have one more question." She said calmly "What are you doing here?". My blush intensified and I quickly said "I was on my way to help fight for the castle then when I got here I heard about the fight and everyone has taken turns to keep an eye on you, they were pretty worried". She nodded and didn't press the matter._

_It was a lie, well most of it. I had in fact been going to visit Yulgar's Inn to see if Lisa was still there. I had no Idea why but I felt like I should. Then on the way I had heard that the castle was under attack and went to help. I slowly stood up and said as I left "You should get some more rest"._

_**Beth's POV**_

_I had arrived at the door of the room Lisa was in just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. I quickly used my awesome rouge skills to hide in the shadows when I heard footsteps approach the door. I watched Tomix leave the room with a confused, yet sad expression on his face. Once he had gone I left the shadows and shook my head with a smile. 'Tomix you are such a dense guy, it's really obvious what you are feeling.' I thought to myself 'but Lisa can be so dense sometimes too, I mean she can give advice about relationships but can't tell if someone likes her'._

_ Then I frowned. Sophie and I had only met Tomix today and he seemed okay. 'But' I thought to myself 'I am still going to keep an eye on him, after all it's my responsibility as Lisa is the youngest'. I sighed. I already had to keep an eye on Sophie because I didn't like the thought of her dating someone older than her, even if that wasn't the case yet._

_I stopped thinking to myself and entered the room. Lisa was lost in thought so didn't notice me. "Hey Sleepy, bout time you woke up." I said in a joking voice while lightly slapping Lisa on the head, removing her from her thoughts "What were you playing at, giving me and Mo a heart attack". She smiled and replied "Sorry Beth, I didn't mean to make you two worry". She looked around and asked "Speaking of which where is Sophie?".  
"She's with Warlic" I said as my smile disappeared. Lisa laughed and said "You left you're stalking to see if I was alright now I feel really special". I had to smile at that. Then I stood up and said "Anyway I would say what Tomix told you but I know that you will just ignore it, so you might as well get up and go to the throne room." I decided that I would act as if I knew what was going on and not explain, Just to torment her when I saw Lisa looking confused "Bye bye now". _

_As I left I heard Lisa say under her breath "Jerk" _

_**Lisa's POV**_

_'God damn it, why would Beth do this to me' I thought as I stood outside the throne room 'I bet she doesn't even know what's going on herself'. Then I sighed, opened the door and then entered. Inside I saw some of the knights and...__**Undead**__, what the hell was going on?_

_At the end of the room was sat the king, who still looked a bit weak to me but after what he had been through who could blame him, and a woman who I was sure was not the queen. "Hello again" the king said when I reached them. "Hi King Alteon and..." I said prompting her to give me her name. She looked at me in a manner that was a cross between Frustration, Rage and pain. "I am the Empress of Darkness and my name is Gravelyn". The woman had long red hair and deep blue eyes. She walked with an air that demanded obedience and I severely dislike people with that kind of attitude. The voice sounded familiar... Then I suddenly remembered where I had heard the voice. _

_"Your Sepulchure's daughter." She nodded. "You have now gained some respect from me because anyone who could survive a blast like that is awesome in my book" She looked at me with an amused expression and replied "The king told me of what happened and from what I saw of your fight with my father, you have also gained some respect from me"._

_The king coughed to gain our attention, realizing that Gravelyn and I could probably go on for ages. Then he started to say "Hero-". I interrupted "Not to be disrespectful but can you call me Lisa, because if you call me hero I will probably not respond". He smiled and said "Of course Lisa anyway to continue what I was saying, the forces of good and evil have decided to join to face the threat that is Drakath. You have shown yourself a capable fighter and we believe you and your friends could be just what we need to defeat Chaos but you must choose a side"._

_I visibly paled, the king must have thought that I was still exhausted so quickly added "You of course can have time to decide". "Thanks" I mumbled quietly as I left. As soon as the doors closed I ran passed Sophie and Beth, who had probably been called to see the king now. They called for me to stop, but I ignored them and kept running._

_I finally stopped running and collapsed against a tree. I started to cry. It was too much. We had only been here three days, not that the king or Gravelyn knew that, and I was still pretty shaken from the fight earlier I mean have you seen some get his soul ripped out and destroyed. Now they want me to pick a side and fight chaos. I mean I want to choose good of course but..._

_"I'm scared" I whispered quietly. _

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I left it on a sadder note this time but I hope you like this chapter anyway **

**All Together: Please review**

**Dusk: or else ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys**

**Dawn: Hello everyone **

**Dusk: Yo**

**Lisa: Hi **

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hello me... wait... WTF**

**Dawn: Indeed **

**Dusk: I agree with the Champ and Goodie-two shoes, how can you and the real Lisa exist in the same place.**

**Lisa: I have no Idea but I'm here to do the disclaimer**

**Warlic: As am I**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Okay that's enough I'm going to start the story now, so if you guys have come to do the disclaimer then do that and then go back to the story**

**Lisa: 'Kay**

**Warlic: Of course**

**Lisa and Warlic: TheChampionOfLight owns nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on her friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Also I am so sorry about how long the chapters are taking, it's because I have a lot of homework because of the whole curriculum is changing and I have Pantomime. Plus I have decided that whenever one of the other people in a pairing there will be another more detailed description of the other person in the pairing. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. **

_**Drakath's POV**_

_I was sat on my throne. I was happy with my victory but something was off. Not only that but the girl who had defended the king was stuck in my head and refused to leave. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her midnight black hair with red streaks that reminded me of flames and her eyes that were turquoise, a colour that represented a _holy stone, a bringer of happiness and long life or a good-luck-charm. Her lips had been a delicate rose-pink, not to dark or to light but a perfect shade. They were probably soft too.

I paused a little confused. I had never thought about a girl's lips before, so why would I now. She had been pretty, I could admit that, but why would I think about her like that, I mean I didn't even know her name and even if I did I was **the** champion of chaos. She was not even a well-known hero. She had shown some bravery though '_To hell we can't stop you, me and my friends will stop you' _she had yelled defiantly at me while protecting the king. I smiled ever so slightly when I thought about what she had said, a feat no one had ever managed. She was an interesting one alright. I closed my eyes for a last time, promising myself I would find out about her, and forced her out of my mind. Then I placed my mind on more important things.

_**Lisa's POV**_

_"What do I do?" I said, wiping away the rest of my tears with my hand "Should I choose good or evil, Light or darkness. If I join good _I could use my sword to protect the world and if I choose evil and I could gain unspeakable power and riches. Gods _I don't even know anymore". Then, almost giving me a heart attack a person about my height appeared. She looked like a devil with short black hair. "_You are wasting time thinking about this. CHOOSE EVIL! By sitting here you are wasting precious time in which you could be gaining power!" She suddenly yelled, sinking me deeper into despair.

Then another person appeared. She was the same height as the other one, but she had blond hair and while the other had devil wings she had angel wings. "NO! Join Good! You could become a true real hero of the Land. Be a Champion of Justice and a role model for the children!" she called, her melodious voice pulling me back to the light.

The devil one sighed and said "Do not listen to her! Choose Evil and a better fashion sense!". The angel quickly disagreed "I disagree! Good-guys look awesome! Choose Good and feel great about everything you do!". I agreed with her on that one after all think of all the creepy looking bad guys.

"Umm thanks, I think, I'll think about everything you've said but could you go now I'm kinda tired". They suddenly disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and I closed my eyes and fell asleep against the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and all I saw was black. "Not here again!"  
_Hi Lisa  
_"Does this mean that this is actually real and why am I here again. Also I still don't know your name"  
_Yes this is real in a manner of speaking and you are here cause you wanted help with something, what do you need help with anyhow and I already said you have to figure it out,  
_"What do you mean in a manner of speaking it has to be real or not, right?"  
_What I mean is that this is your subconscious  
_"My subconscious is dark, does this mean I'm evil_"  
No! The hell did that come from Li. Is this what you need help with?  
_"I was just asked to pick a side and I don't know what to do, I mean **THE** hero of Lore would know but I don't"_  
_I felt like I was going to break down again. Then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
_Hey now don't feel bad. If it will make you feel better I'll tell you the hero of lore was always being tempted by the darkness, she almost joined it once or twice cause it made her unsure of the right choice, so don't think you have to be her. If you are yourself then everything will be fine.  
_"How do you know about the hero of Lore and how can you be so sure I will make the right choice"  
_Let's just say I know more about you and the hero than anyone ever will, plus you have your friends. So no more tears and remember I am always with you if you need someone other than your friends to confide in.  
_I felt a lot better and had come to a decision. Then I felt whoever it was drifting away. "Thank you" I called just before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke and the first thing I noticed the ground and me was soaked. The I noticed Twilly yanking on my sleeve. He was soaked. "Lisa come on. We can't stay here in the rain" He said, his voice sounding all adorable and cute like. I stood up and picked him up. "Since you came to get me I'll carry you back" I said cheerfully. He smiled and said "Okays" even more cheerfully than me. We had walked about half way to the castle when I saw someone who I had been praying to avoid since I saw him rip Sepulchure's soul out of his chest, and even more so since I called him cute, staring at me.  
"Drakath" I whispered quietly.

_**Drakath's POV**_

I had decided to go out for a walk (Chaos Champions need space too) after Chaorruping the twins, and who do I find but the girl who had once again been plaguing my thoughts. I heard her quietly whisper my name. Then she put the red moglin she had been carrying and told him two get Sophie and Beth, though he seemed reluctant to leave her. I wondered who they were for a second, but the she drew her sword. I smirked. If she wanted a fight she would get one and I would find out about her. She charged forward, but I blocked it Semi-easily. She was actually kind of good. Then, after a couple more minutes I managed to push her at a tree. She crashed into it and then tumbled to the floor. "God's be dammed" I heard her grumble as she pulled herself up. Then as she stood up I quickly ran over and pressed my sword against her throat, forcing her against the tree.

I smirked at her again and said "Hello again hero". Then to my surprise she smiled and said "Hello Princey". That shocked me not many people knew about that. I shook my head and spoke again "Well now, it's not really fair that you know about me when I know nothing about you". She laughed and replied, with confidence shining in her eyes "I know a lot more than that Drakath Slugwrath. I know you are a spoiled child, you believe that you are entitled to anything that you might desire, even if that is impossible to accomplish. You are arrogant and determined and you will never accept total defeat in anything, which I kind of admire". I had frozen, she knew so much about me. Then I put my face closer to hers, at which point her confidence left her. When I looked at her from this close I noticed that her eyes had light hazelnut flecks and held a certain amount of Innocence, yet they also held courage too. "As I said you know so much about me and I know nothing about me, something I mean to rectify, so what is your name" I whispered quietly in her ear. Her ear twitched as if she heard something else.

"HELL THE FUCK NO!"

I heard a voice yell and then I narrowly avoided a knife that had been aimed at my head. The girl collapse on the ground with her hand on her chest, as she had obviously become accustom to me supporting her weight. A smaller girl ran in between me and the girl, knives in hand and a look of slight insanity in her eyes, as a blond taller girl went over to her. "Language Beth." the blond said as she helped the girl up "Are you okay Lisa?". "Yeah, what did he do to you L" the small one, Beth, called as she stared at me.

I merely looked over her shoulder at Lisa and said before I let "We will meet again Lisa".

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: I hope you like this chapter and...**

**TheChampionOfLight, Dusk, Dawn, Warlic and Lisa: Please review**

**Dusk: or else ;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Kon'nichiwa min'na (Hi Guys)**

**Dusk: What the heck, Champ what's wrong**

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Anata wa yūgure ni nani o imi suru nodesu ka? (What do you mean Dusk?)**

**Dusk: I mean why the hell are you speaking Japanese **

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Well I just wanted to try some Japanese 'Kay **

**Dusk: Okay, jeez ya had me worried, why don't 'cha do the disclaimer**

** TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Kei wa, watashi wa Risa igai ni nani mo shoyū shinai, hoka no futatsu no moji wa kanojo no yūjin ni motodzuite ori, hoka no subete wa Artix entāteinmento ni kizoku shite imasu.  
('Kay, I own nothing except Lisa, the other two characters are based on my friends and all others belong to Artix entertainment.)**

**_Beth's POV_**

As soon as Drakath (Whom we only were told about by the king, just in-case you were wondering) disappeared I ran over to Lisa and Sophie. "So Lisa as I said what the hell did he do to you" I asked in a worried tone, still with hit's of rage tinting my voice. "Well we fought and he managed to throw me against a tree and corner me and we talked, I think I scared him. All he wanted to know was my name though" She had started to giggle a bit when she mentioned scaring him, but all me and Sophie could only stare with opened mouths.

"S-s-so he wasn't-"I stared to stutter. "Wasn't what Beemo?" Lisa said staring up at me as if nothing had happened. Surely even Lisa could see how it looked from our point of view, but before I could say anymore she stood up and said "Well we had better get back to the castle so I can give them ma answer". "What question Li?" Sophie calmly asked Lisa as she walked away, as if this had never happened. Lisa turned with a frown on her face "I was asked to pick a side and I freaked out so I ran, wasn't that why you were called to the throne room?".

"No we were giving a report" Sophie replied, Lisa looked at us with a questioning gaze and then something seemed to click "Oh now that be Bullshit" and she ran in the direction of the castle. Sophie ran after her calling for her to calm down and about using bad language, but I was frozen in place. Then I got up and followed with only one thought on my mind.  
'That basterd better stay away from Li, or there shall be hell to pay'.

**_Lisa's POV_**

Man was I pissed. Okay I am not a bad person, sure I could be slightly evil when I am in rage mode (You will most likely know later) but no, I am not a bad person. However right at this moment I was majorly pissed off at the king and Gravelyn. I kicked the door down and I decided to use the direct approach. "What the hell, you get my friends give a report on a battle and I have to pick a side?" I yelled at the pair, I was damn lucky that there were no guards or undead or else I could have been in big trouble. I looked at the pair. The king seemed genuinely sorry and worried, he also looked a bit older, whilst Gravelyn looked at me with something that looked a cross between amusement, respect and approval.

"Lisa, the reason we didn't ask your friends is because they are not knights or have any experience as heroes or adventurers" the king answered calmly and with a hit of exhaustion and worry in his voice. "Neither do I" I responded as my anger weakened slightly, after all he was an old guy and he was kind of fatherly in a way. "The only reason we decided to ask you was because of the fact that I saw you hold your own against Sepulchure, managing not only to protect yourself but me. Therefore proving yourself" He answered. "Anyway have you decided whom you are going to join?" Gravelyn said looking as if she knew what my answer would be.

"Yep, I have chosen to side with good" I took a breath and waited for someone to say something. It didn't take long "WHAT!" exclaimed Gravelyn looking genuinely shocked and wanting to protest while the king on the other hand merely looked proud, yep definitely acting like a father. "Gravelyn I have chosen good because all I really want is to protect the people I care about and help others and just because I get pissed sometimes doesn't make me evil, but I hope you can accept my decision and we can be friends" I said calmly then I turned to the king and added "Also you highness, even if my friends aren't experienced if I help in this war you can be sure they'll just fight anyway". After I finished we heard a clear "Hell yes we will" through the door, then footsteps running away from here.

After telling the king what had happened before I had arrived I turned and left with one thought in my mind.

This was going to be the greatest adventure for me and my friends who where the best people I could have chosen to come with me and I would finally find and become my true self.

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: Hi guys sorry this is so short but the reason is first I was Ill and then I was really busy for Christmas, well I still am but now I'm on holiday so I can do more. Though I don't think I will on this story for a while as I kind of think this is like the end of season 1 if this was a TV show.**

**Dusk: Just in case The Champ's explanation didn't make sense she means she's not finished but probably won't continue in till after Christmas. **

**TheChampionOfLight {aka, Lisa}: So from me Lisa and from Dusk and Dawn (who is out buying presents) Have a Merry Christmas...**

**Dusk: ...and Review. Or else ;)**


End file.
